Girl from the Scorch
by Girl in the Maze
Summary: Morgan Smith lives in the scorch. Her life is cruel and torturous, surviving in the scorch with bloodthirsty cranks. She has only one thing to live for. Her sister. If it wasn't for her little sister, Madison, she would have given up by now. But she is about meet a certain group of boys who might just change her life forever.
1. The Scorch is Hell

_**Chapter 1-The Scorch is Hell**_

 **A/N-Hey guys! I'm really excited to start this story! I hope you like it!**

Hell. The scorch is hell. It's infested with cranks who will kill you without a moment's hesitation. Your practically on the sun with burns creeping over your skin if you don't stay covered. And there's barely any food. Cranks that aren't even close to the gone yet, fighting over it. Sometimes even killing the other in the process. Almost every night I go to bed hungry. Starving. An animal trapped inside of me, trying to claw its way out. Death too. Cranks will die of starvation out here. Or die of dehydration. Or getting killed by other cranks.

Me? Well, I'm a survivor. I've been here for I don't even know how long. A month? Two months? A month and a half? Somewhere in there. But I've already caught the flare. When they dumped me in this hell I didn't even have the flare yet. They had no reason to place me here. But now I've caught it. I'm slowly going crazy. I can feel the virus crawling at the back of my mind. Sometimes it's hard to control myself. But I do. No matter how hard it is.

There is only one thing I have to live for. Otherwise I would have given up by now. My sister. My sweet, innocent little sister trapped in this world of death and torture. I'm 16 years old and she's only 10. Her small dark blue eyes that notice every little thing that most people wouldn't notice. Freckles dotting her small nose and her dark brown wavy hair that reached her middle back. I can't give up on that. She had to live. Even if I don't, she has to.

I ran. I ran down the alleyway, cranks about 50 meters behind me. Two cans of beans I had stolen from them were in my hands. I decided I could get further away from them. I kicked my legs to go faster. My heart pounded in my chest and my lungs screamed for air.

 _Not much further._ I told myself. I was nearing the hideout where my younger sister lay in wait.

"You won't get away with this!" One of the male cranks yelled from behind me. They were so far away. About 100 meters I guessed.

"I already have!" I called, glancing back and laughing at them. I had about 3 male cranks and 2 females chasing after me.

I rounded the side of the building we were racing by. I wounded the corner of it again, turning into another alleyway. They wouldn't catch me now. They wouldn't know where I went. I abruptly stopped, creeping into a hole in the side of the building. I glanced around the inside, looking for the rope we had hanging from the top. I found it, grabbed it then hauled myself up. Once I reached the top I found Madison with her dark blue eyes narrowed and a knife stuck out in front of her to protect herself.

"Relax. It's just me." I told her, turning back around and pulling the rope back up as fast as I could.

"Oh. I thought you might've been a crank." She laughed it off, placing the knife down beside her.

 _I am a crank though._ I thought to myself, not daring to say it out loud. _We both are._

I finally heard the pounding footsteps of the cranks that were chasing me. I quoted Madison so they didn't hear us. I took a glance out through the hole in the building, watching as the group of cranks ran past.

"We're clear." I said, turning around and handing her a can of beans. Her blue eyes met my green ones. We didn't really look alike, mostly just the structure of our face and the freckles. She looked more like our mom, who had dark blue eyes dark brown hair. While I looked more like my dad who had black hair and green eyes. We both had freckles and a sharp jawline and other facial features.

"Thanks, Morgan!" Madison thanked me before digging into her can of nasty, plain beans.

"Your welcome." I spoke, digging into my own. I would never let Madison out into the scorch. I would never bring her out into that place of death and torture.

It was hell.


	2. A Group of Boys

_**Chapter 2- A Group of Boys**_

I jogged around the corner of a building. I was headed for Jorge' s building. Him and his gang of cranks stayed there. I was hoping they would lend me some food, I was having trouble finding some. Hopefully I could convince them to give me at least _one_ can. Jorge was very hard convince and if he didn't like you he would send his band of cranks on you instantly. Luckily when I met him I made a good first impression. I hoped I could salvage one can from him for Madison.

I crept along the side of Jorge's building quietly, listening and looking for any signs of cranks around me. As I reached the side of the building which held a hole in the side to enter I heard a voice. A unfamiliar one...coming from inside Jorge' s building.

"Please give me a minute." The young males voice urgently said. I could hear the fear trembling in his voice. "Won't do you people any good to...hurt us." It sounded to me like Jorge and his gang had found a boy. The boys voice sounded around my age.

"Won't do us any good?" Jorge. "It'll do me a lot of good. That, I can guarantee, _hermano."_

I peeked around the corner, daring to take a glance at them. Jorge and his band of cranks were standing there with weapons, glaring at a group of young boys who were about the same age as me and they were weaponless. I chuckled quietly to myself, pulling my body out from around the corner and leaning against the side of the hole in the wall. No one noticed me as I did it. So they were surprised when I spoke.

"You should fear Jorge." Those are the words that came out if my mouth. And they were true. Every head snapped toward me as I watched them. All weapons pointed at me.

"Lower your weapons." Jorge ordered, laughing. "It's just Morgan, a friend of mine. What do you need, _hermana?"_

 _"_ Well, I was going to ask you if you had a can of food I could have, maybe two. But...I see your kind of busy." I laughed, gesturing to the group of boys with the knife I held in my hand. I was still leaned up against the hole in the wall.

"Oh. I was just about to take care of them." Jorge said, lifting his weapon.

"No, please! Listen, there's something about us. We're not just random shanks who showed up on your doorstep. We're valuable. Alive, not dead." The boys voice I heard from before spoke up. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like the leader to me, there seemed to be confidence with some terror in his eyes.

Jorge's anger towards them only seemed to lessen slightly. A spark of curiosity seemed to light in his eyes. But all he asked was "What's a shank?"

All the leader of the boys replied was "Me and you. Ten minutes. Alone. That's all I ask. Bring all the weapons you need."

Jorge laughed at that, snorting. "Sorry to burst you bubble, kid, but I don't think I'll need any."

Jorge paused, seeming to think things over. I watched the scene as I leaned against the hole in the wall, twirling my knife around in my hands. Jorge finally spoke again after a few seconds seconds later which seemed like hours.

"Ten minutes." Jorge finally said. He turned to me. "Morgan, can you help watch the rest of the group while I talk to him? After that I'll grab you a couple cans of beans, that sound all right to you, _hermana_?"

I nodded my head in reply, telling him I understood. I moved from my place beside the wall to stand beside a girl I knew as Brenda.

"The rest of you stay here, watch these punks. If I give the word, let the death games begin." Jorge ordered his group of cranks. Jorge then held a hand out, gesturing to a dark hallway opposite of the hole in the wall which had a set of broken doors next to it.

"Ten minutes." Jorge repeated.

The boy nodded in understanding. The boy entered the hallway first, Jorge following after him. They walked away down the hall, the boy walking to the moat important discussion of his life.

It will determine if he dies or lives.


	3. The Groups Fate

_**Chapter 3-The Groups Fate**_

 **A/N-Hey guys! I just wanted to say I've enjoyed writing the story so far and I love the reviews I've gotten! Thanks so much, they encourage me to keep writing so keep them up!**

The boy disappeared into the dark hallway. Jorge followed after him, shutting the door behind them. That boy should be praying to God that the conversation goes well or him and his group were dead meat.

"So, how have you been?" Brenda asked from beside me. I watched the group of boys. They stared around the room worriedly, afraid of what their fate would be. Counting the boy who was talking to Jorge, there was only 11 of them.

"Good." I finally turned to Brenda. "I've been finding enough food lately. At least enough for Madison. I haven't been getting as much as her but she's the one I want to keep alive."

Brenda nodded her head. "Yeah, but remember you have to eat too. If you starve or get to weak she isn't going to live. Your her source, if you die, she dies."

I nodded my head, telling her I understood. I glanced back at the group of boys. A blonde-haired boy stared at me. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders and he had chocolate brown eyes. An Asian boy glared at all of the cranks in the room. His black hair stuck up and veins popped out of his muscular arms.

"That one caused trouble." Brenda said as I studied the Asian boy. I didn't doubt what she said. I could see the fire burning in his eyes and he had a arrogant and hostile look to him. "Do you think these boys are going to make it out of this?" Brenda asked.

"Hard to say." I replied. "Jorge is hard to convince."

"True." Brenda said.

Silence is all that followed after that. Tension was bursting throughout the air between the cranks and the group of boys. The boys stood, glancing around at the cranks worriedly. The cranks stared the boys down, anger burning in their gaze. I could see that in their eyes they wanted to kill the boys. Of course they wanted to, they were cranks.

I hate to admit it but deep deep down I secretly wanted to kill them too. I shook my head, shaking the feeling away. It was caused by the flare, it was slowly turning me insane. This is what scared me. Madison isn't as far into the flare as me but she will end up having these feelings too. That a terrible thought to have. A 10 year old having the urge to kill. Especially if it's your 10 year old sister.

Finally the door to the hall swung open. They both remembered the room, the boy held a small bit of pity and fear in his eyes. Jorge looked fairly pleased.

"All right, everybody listen!" Jorge announced. "Me and the bird-face face here have come to a resolution."

The cranks around me waited in anticipation. Nasty weapons gripped tightly in their hands, ready to attack on command. Jorge slowly turned to address the whole group.

"First, we need to get these people food. I know it seems crazy to share our hard-earned grub with a bunch of strangers, but I think we could use their help. Give 'em the pork and beans. I'm sick of that horse carp anyway." A couple of the cranks snickered at Jorges comment. "Second, being the grand gentleman and saint that I am, I've decided not to kill the punk who attacked me."

A few disappointed groans broke out from the cranks. Again, I hate to admit it but I was groaning on the inside. I secretly wanted to kill him, whoever it was. I guessed it was the Asian boy since Brenda told me he had caused trouble. Brenda shook her head and rolled her eyes. I copied her, pretending I wasn't as crazy as the other cranks.

Jorge pointed at the Asian boy as he said it, proving what I thought was correct. The boy smiled and waved at the cranks, obviously happy that he wasn't going to be killed. He should feel lucky instead of happy.

"Pretty happy, are you?" Jorge grunted. "That's good to know. Means you'll take the news well." That instantly let me know that Jorge had a plan. Even though he isn't going to kill him, he obviously still has something he's going to do with him.

"What news?" The Asian boy asked sharply.

The leader of the group of boys looked at him with pity. Great.

"After we get you stragglers fed so you don't go dying of starvation on us, you get to have your punishment for attacking me." Jorge stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" The Asian boy said with no fear showing. He should be scared. I had no clue what Jorge had planned but I knew it wouldn't be good. "And what's that going to be?"

An evil grin appeared across Jorges face. "You punched me with both of your fists. So we're gonna cut a finger off each hand."


	4. The Reason I Live

_**Chapter 4-The Reason I Live**_

 **A/N-I would like to apologize for my lack of writing lately. I've been having trouble writing a chapter on one of my other stories but for some reason it's hard. It's going slow and I'm lacking inspiration for it. So it would be great if you guys would review and give me some inspiration! Thanks!**

My mouth dropped open as soon as the words came out of Jorge's mouth. He was going to cut the boys fingers off?! The cranks started to hoot and holler at it. I almost couldn't keep myself contained. I wanted to holler with them, that sounded like fun to me. But again, I shoved my craziness to the back of my mind, shaking my head to shake it away for Madison's sake.

But the Asian boy instantly stood up at the words. He was about to charge. But I was too quick. I quickly flipped my knife out from its sheath, holding the blade beneath the boys chin. My blade drew some blood, it dripped bright red from the small nick.

"Don't even think about it." I quietly hissed to him. All he did is swallow slightly, staring down at me with fury.

"Here's the plan." Jorge said calmly, no doubt that he knew I could keep the boy in check. "Brenda, Morgan, and I will escort these pitchers to the stash, let 'em eat up. Then we'll all meet on the Tower, let's say one hour from now." He glanced at his watch. "Make that noon on the dot. Well bring up lunch for the rest of you."

"Why just you, Brenda, and Morgan?" I heard a man speak up. I turned to see a rough man with a tough look to him. He had brown hair and dark green eyes. "What if they jump you? There's eleven of them and three of you."

Jorge scoffed at him. "Thanks for the math lesson, Barkley. Next time I forget how many toes I have, I'll be sure and spend some and spend some counting time with you. For now, shut your flappin' lips and lead everybody to the Tower. If these punks try anything, Morgan can obviously slash Mr. Minho to bits while Brenda and I beat the living hell out of the rest of em. They can barely stand they're so weak. Now get!"

I slightly scoffed at Jorges comment about me slashing "Minho" to bits. I glanced at the Asian boy I had my knife against. He must be Minho. He still stared at me in anger.

"Fine." I heard Barkley finally say as I continued to watch Minho. "But if they do jump you and slit your throat, we'll get along just fine without ya."

"Thanks for the kind words, _hermano._ Now get or we'll have double the fun on the watch tower."

Barkley laughed then started off down the hallway Jorge and the boy had went down. The other cranks followed him, except for Jorge, Brenda, and I.

I finally dropped the knife from Minho's neck. I wiped the blood off of it on my pants as I spoke to him. "I really would have killed you, ya know." I looked back up at him as I placed my life in its sheath. "You hurt Jorge, I won't get my food. Then where would we be?" I asked, chuckling.

" _You_ would starve." Minho said, laughing.

"Wrong." I stated. He looked slightly surprised. "A little 10 year old girl would starve and she happens to be my sister. Hiding, hiding from this hell of a world because I won't let her come out. Waiting, hoping I come back alive because I am the only thing keeping her alive. I bring her her food, I bring her her water, I watch her like a dog protecting its master because that little girl is the _only_ reason I am standing here today." I finished, breathing heavily, staring angrily at the boy. Everything that I said...was true.

"I'm sorry." Minho whispered sadly, sympathy in his gaze.

"Whatever." I spat, shoving him away. I started to stomp over to Jorge and that's when I realized everyone was staring at me sadly. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. Everyone instantly diverted their gaze from me. I stopped next to Jorge a few moments later. Jorge knew better than to continue to stare or talk to me about it. So he didn't push it, he just told them it was time to go.

"Come on. We need to get over to the stash and put some food in you people. You all look like a bunch of starved zombies."


	5. Will You Come With Us?

_**Chapter 5- Will You Come With Us?**_

 **A/N-I have gotten quite a few reviews asking if I will be pairing Morgan up with any of the Gladers. When I first started I didn't plan on it. But now I'm not so sure if I will or not. Guess you'll just had to find out! ;)**

"You think I'm just gonna waltz over and have a sit-down with you psychos, then let you cut my freaking fingers off?" Minho scoffed.

"Just shut up for once." The leader snapped. "Lets go eat. I don't care what happens to your beautiful hands after that."

Minho narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He muttered. "Lets go."

I had my arms crossed, still standing beside Jorge as I glared at all of them. Anger still steamed out of me and it boiled the blood in my veins. That's when I realized I had been away from Madison for such a long time.

"Can we really please get going?" I asked, turning to Jorge. "I really need to get back."

Jorge chuckled, patting my shoulder. "Madison will be alright. She can handle herself." He turned, facing the boys. "Alright. Enough of this lovefest. Brenda, Morgan, we have a lot to talk about once we get to the stash. Come on. Lets go."

I turned to see Brenda staring at the leader guy with love in her eyes. "I like you."

I rolled me eyes, taking a deep breath as Brenda walked to the door. "Lets go!" She yelled, leading the way out. Jorge took the rear and I stayed in the middle as the boys began to shuffle after her.

"So...who exactly are you?" I heard a voice asking from behind me as I exited the building. He appeared beside me right after. If was the blonde-haired boy I had noticed from before.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "That is none of your concern considering you will never see me again after this."

"Why not?" He asked as we made our way to the back of the building.

"Because you won't, whatever your name is! We'll be going our separate ways!" I exclaimed, irritated.

"Newt."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Newt." The boy repeated.

"Ummmm...I'm Morgan." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Newt laughed, motioning for the leader guy to come over.

"I guess..." I mumbled, confused onto where this was going.

"What?" The leader guy sighed, glaring at Newt as he came to walk beside us.

"Morgan, this is Thomas." Newt explained pointing to him.

"Great, now we all know each other!" Thomas rolled his eyes, walking away.

"What got his underwear in a bunch?" I asked as approached the steps that disappeared into the pavement.

"Not his fault. Someone he is close to got taken and he's worries about her." Newt explained, shrugging his shoulders. "He's just wants to find her."

"I don't blame him." I replied as we began to walk down the stairs, some boys in front of us and some behind us.

Darkness had swallowed all of us and we now walked downwards in silence. All we could hear we're the taps of people feet as they walked down the concrete stairs.

Soon enough we had stopped and I heard the opening of a door ahead. A lightbulb flicked on and the group started filing into the room. Boxes and cans filled the cramped storage room.

"You and the others can stay out there in the hallway, find a wall and sit. I'll start bringing out some tasty delights for you in a second." Brenda spoke to Thomas.

The boy nodded, heading out into the hall with the rest of the boys following after them. They all sat, their backs leaned up against a wall. Newt and Minho sat together, Thomas sitting by himself, seeming to be lost in thought. I felt kinda bad for him.

Jorge motioned for Brenda and I to come with him. So we followed him over to the boxes and cans.

I grabbed two of the cans turning to Jorge. "That's all I need. I guess I'll be on my way." I explained, turning around.

"Oh no." Jorge stopped me, grabbing my shoulder and making me face him. When he turned me around he was holding a normal sized bag filled with cans and one that was a bit smaller filled with cans. "You'll be needing these." Jorge hands them to me.

My mouth dropped open as he shoved the bags into my hands. "But...b-but..."

"These boys are special. They are traveling to a place that will give them the cure to the Flare. Brenda and I are going with them. Will you and Madison come with us?" Jorge asked.

My head was racing with thoughts. _What if this killed Madison? What if she gets hurt? What if we all get killed? What if I die and I'm not here to take care of Madison? Would Brenda and Jorge take care of her? But what if we do reach this place? Would it really have the cure to the Flare? Would Madison and I get the cure to the Flare?_

Finally, I made up my mind. "Okay..." I sighed, unsure of what I was getting myself into. "I will go with you."


	6. We're Going On An Adventure

_**Chapter 6- We're Going On An Adventure**_

 **A/N- Its been forever since I last updated, guys and I truly apologize for not writing. But I've decided to get back into it so I hole you guys like this new chapter. Thanks for reading and it would be so sweet if you review what you think. Thanks so much!**

I raced through the alleyways of the Scorch, the sun beating down on me. I was headed for my and Madison's hideout. Jorge and Brenda had been excited, joyful, and relieved that I would be tagging along with their group to find the cure. I just had to grab Madison. I would never leave her in this terrible place.

"Madison?!" I called, entering the small hole that led into where we hid from the world. Grabbing the rope that hung from the top, I began to yank myself upwards. Clambering over the edge and onto solid ground, I came face to face with those dark blue eyes. But they were filled with fear.

"Morgan!" Madison yelped, lunging toward me. Wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace she asked, "What took you so long? Where have you been?!"

"Getting these." I simply replied, smirking as I revealed the 2 full bags of cans.

"Wow! Where did you get all this?!" Madison exclaimed, staring at all of it in total disbelief.

"From Jorge. We're going on an adventure." I explained, smiling. "We'll be needing all of this for the long road ahead."

"You mean...I-I get to leave. And g-go outside?" Madison's mouth practically dropped open. All I did was give a small nod in reply. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Madison burst into excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Well if you can't wait then come on, we're leaving right now." I laughed, tossing her her pack. She easily caught it as I grabbed the rope, making my way down, my own bag on my back.

Madison quietly followed after me as I peeked outside to check for any cranks in the alleyway. You could tell her quiet calmness was completely fake, her eyes were bubbling with excitement. But she stayed silent, I was guessing because she probably knew the dangers that waited just outside the building.

"Come on." I told her as I saw the alleyway clear of any threats. I slipped out of the building, my sister right on my heels. Leading her, we started to head for where I had last left Jorge, Brenda, and the boys.

"So where exactly are we going?" Madison quietly asked, following my footsteps.

"To be honest, I don't know exactly where." I admitted. "We will be traveling in a group, though. And they know where we're going."

"With who?" Madison continued to question curiously. "And why are we going?"

"A Group of boys. I don't know them to well, I've just recently met them. But I know Jorge and Brenda and their coming along." I replied. "But we're going for one reason and one reason only, to get the cure to the Flare."

"Th-The cure?" My sister stumbled over her words. "But I thought there was no cure for the Flare."

"Well I thought so too." I replied. "But according to this group of boys, there is one and their going to get it. And now, they aren't the only ones going to get it, we are too."

Madison was silent after that and we continued along our way. Not much further and we'd be there. My sister looked like a million thoughts were running through her head.

This entire journey was risky but I thought it was worth the risk. Being honest, I am terrified of what's going to happen. Anything could occur along the road and there is no preparing for something that you don't know of. The thing I fear most though is something crazy happening and I'm not there for Madison and she ends up dying. I don't want her to die. I want her to live her life happily without having to live her life in fear of the world. But I don't think that's going to happen. At least the part of her being happy.

I led Madison along the last alleyway, slipping down the dark staircase, my sister following right after me. Our footsteps echoed through the hallway as we headed right into the room where the group stood, waiting.

"When did-" Thomas was cut off from his conversation with Brenda as Madison and I entered the room.

"Hey...shanks." I used their confusing language, trying to spark some laughter, because as I entered all I saw were tired, unhappy faces. All I earned were a few smiles in return. But most of their attention was on my younger sister who hid behind me, peeking from around my side to stare curiously at the group as she tightly held onto me.

"Is this..." Thomas trailed off from his question as he glanced at Madison.

I nodded in reply, "Yes, this is my sister, Madison."

But just as Thomas carefully started to reach out his hand to introduce himself to my sister, a crash erupted from the hall. The walls began to crumple and break around us. Cement and metal broke, falling to the ground. Dust filled the air, blinding me and filling my throat.

I lunged for Madison, grabbing her and pulling her underneath me as the world came crashing down around us.


End file.
